


dunban's reaction

by magentam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: dunban reacts to fiora, shulk, and reyn's relationship.





	dunban's reaction

Dunban doesn't quite know what to think when Fiora, Shulk, and Reyn sit him down to talk one day. "We need to tell you something," Fiora told him.

So here he is, sitting across from them at the kitchen table, watching Shulk fidget a little and Reyn fidget a lot. Fiora's the only calm one, probably because she's the least afraid of him.

"So, Dunban," Fiora starts, all confidence, "there's something the three of us need to tell you about."

Dunban eyes them warily. "Alright," he says, his tone matching his expression.

Fiora being in the middle of the three of them, she takes Shulk's hand in her left and Reyn's hand in her right. 

"We're dating," she says, simply, and both Shulk and Reyn blush.

Dunban looks at her quizzically. "you and Shulk?"

"And Reyn," she adds.

Her brother blinks, not quite understanding.

Fiora continues, "The three of us are in a relationship together." The two sitting next to her blush even more.

"Okay," Dunban says, slowly, still confused.

Fiora finally falters, if only just a little. "We know it's unorthodox, but we love each other."

A thousand questions run through his mind, but before he can think about which to ask, Dunban blurts out, "Why?"

"Because," Fiora says, "Shulk loves the both of us and we both love Shulk too." She squeezes Reyn's hand and says, softly, "Reyn and I have fallen in love as well."

The only thing Dunban can think to say is, "Well, I suppose we'll need to switch rooms then."

"Wh-what?" Reyn sputters.

"Why?" Shulk asks.

Fiora laughs.

"I have the bigger bed," Dunban says, simply. The boys turn redder than tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> i know these are tiny and probably not the best, but i will carry this ship if i need to.


End file.
